A Series of Mysterious Events
by The Lost Sufferer
Summary: A new series starring the wizarding world's favorite trio.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lugged his heavy trunk down to platform 9 ¾. He walked slowly up to the barrier, trying not to cause any attention to the packs of Muggles passing by. He had become accustomed to going through the barrier, so he could walk through it now, but it was still a bit of a surprise when all of a sudden your in a different world. He reached the barrier, looked left, and then right, then left again, and ran quickly and noiselessly through the barrier. He stopped his trunk at the sight of the scarlet train, and smiled. He looked over the huge crowds of students, some in black robes, others not. He advanced towards the train.

Harry walked aimlessly, dragging his trunk under him, trying to catch sight of his friends. Harry walked towards the back of the train, where he had sat every year since, well, year one.

"Harry!" Harry spun around to see his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, running towards him.

"Hermione!" Harry hugged her, and kissed her quickly.

"Oh, Harry, I missed you! You barely ever wrote to me. You should really get e-mail, it's much faster then owls." Hermione smiled.

"If I could, I would, but not at the Dursleys. They kept Hedwig shut up in her cage for most of the summer." Harry smiled grimly.

"Come on. Have you seen Ron? I thought I saw Ginny earlier, but she didn't see me." Hermione said.

"Nope, I just got here. Come on, he might be waiting for us in our compartment." Harry put his arm around Hermione, and carried her trunk along with his.

Sure enough, when they reached the compartment, there was Ron, talking with Parvati Patil. Everyone knew that Parvati had a major crush on Ron, and Ron was a bit uncomfortable with her. Ron looked relieved when Hermione and Harry came in.

"Oh, hi Harry! Have a good summer?" Ron smiled.

"Yeah really." Harry laughed.

"Hey Hermione." Parvati said. "So, Ron, how was your summer?" she pronounced his name like a god.

"Um, fine. Hey Harry, did I tell you my dad got a raise at the ministry?"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione said.

"Wow! So, has it been a big change for you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Now that there are only four of us, there's less people to take care of, more money for luxury. But the house is rather lonely without Fred and George."

The compartment door slid open, and in walked Ginny with a strange girl.

"Hi everyone!" Ginny said cheerfully. "This is my new friend Morganna. Isn't that name just keen? She's a new transfer student; she'll be a 6th year. That's my year!"

"Hi, everyone." Morganna had a slightly Romanian accent, but it was mostly Irish.

"Hi, Morganna." Harry said, extending his hand.

"Are you really?" she asked, eyes widening, "Oh, It's an honor, Mr. Potter!"

"Oh god, it's really nothing, it's not like I did anything special." Harry said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, but you did! You saved us all from the dark lord! And my whole family is very grateful for that!" Morganna said, amazed.

"I didn't mean to." Harry muttered and blushed deep scarlet as he sat back down.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you." Ron said, smiling at her. "Ginny found an awfully pretty girl to be friends with." Ron remarked, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Thank you." Morganna said, laughing. She had shining, long brown hair, silver eyes, and pink lips. She was about 2 inches taller then Ginny, and was fairly thin.

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to be of your acquaintance." Hermione shook her hand.

Ron sighed. "Oh, give it up, Hermione! You're not impressing anyone!"

"I'm not trying to!" said Hermione stiffly.

Parvati coughed slightly.

"Oh, um, this is Parvati Patil." Rom said hurriedly. Morganna smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. It's really a pleasure. I somehow feel so honored, knowing how little transfer students Hogwarts lets in, especially in the later years. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't let transfer students in at all! But, luckily for me, they do."

"So, um, shall we, start a conversation?" Harry asked, a bit nervously.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"How about Quidditch?" Ron suggested, "Morganna, do you play?"

Morganna's face brightened. "Do I play? Of course! I absolutely love Quidditch! They do have Quidditch at Hogwarts, right?"

Harry brightened up. This was his best subject. "Of course they do! What position do you play? I'm seeker."

"Are you really?" Morganna asked, amused, "That's funny, so am I! I do hope I'll be good enough to go on my house team. Are there any open positions in your house?"

"Hmm, in my house?" Harry asked, thinking, "Why, yes, I believe there is. Oh, I remember. Angelina and Alicia graduated last year, so we need two chasers. Katie Bell graduated the year before."

"Good. I wouldn't dream of replacing you though, Harry." She blushed at saying his name. "I do hope I'm in your house. Oh, I'm so silly!" she suddenly laughed, "Here I am, wishing I was in your house, and I don't even know what house you're in!"

"Gryffindor." Harry said, "And proud of it."

"All of you?" Morganna asked with amusement.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Ahem!" Hermione said, slightly annoyed, "Did you notice your no the only ones here?"

Harry snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah, sorry hon."

Ron sighed. "I'm bored. What can we do? There's no games around here. Did anyone bring a chess set? Fred borrowed mine, but supposedly 'forgot' to give it back before I went back to school." Ron looked sour at the very thought. Just then, Ginny stood up and walked away from where she had been leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, Ron's right, this is bor-ing!" Ginny said, sitting down.

"I second that! Or did I third it? Oh, it doesn't matter!" Harry said, throwing up his arms.

"I agree. I hope this isn't how you guys normally spend your time, cuz it's awfully boring." Parvati said, looking very uninterested.

"Well, instead of agreeing that we're bored, why don't we do something?" Hermione said, bewildered at their mindless ways.

"The girls got some sense!" Harry said, throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulder and squeezing her.

Morganna laughed. "All of you are quite a group. You seem like a lot of fun. I do hope I'll be in the same house, then we'll be able to hang out more."

The group searched the train for a chess set, and finally found one, and played the rest of the train ride. When they finally got to Hogsmeade station, they were instructed to leave their bags on the train, and they got into those little boat guys and rowed across the lake.

The Sorting Ceremony began, and when all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore went through the transfer students. There was only one 4th year, and Morganna. He introduced them both, and then had them sorted. The 4th year became a Hufflepuff, and it was Morganna's turn. She put the hat on, and after a minute, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" the gang cheered, and Morganna came to site next to Harry and Ginny.

"So, what did the hat say to you?" Harry asked, while helping himself to a baked potato (he always seems to be eating a baked potato in the books. It's rather strange, don't you think?)

Morganna smiled. "Oh, it asked me what I wanted to be in, and I told it Gryffindor, then it says, "You'd be great in Slytherin!" and a bunch of junk. I have a hunch it wanted to put me in Slytherin. Whatever."

"Yeah, it tried to put me in Slytherin too." Harry said reassuringly. Still, Hermione had an odd feeling about this girl, but she shook it off. 'Hey, this is Ginny's friend!' she thought to herself. 'This girl is absolutely normal.' But Hermione still wasn't quite convinced.

But all worries were forgotten as the deserts came. Almost everything was, except the sweets before them. Any sweet you could think of lay in heaps on the golden platters and plates. A plate never stayed empty. It was constantly refilling itself.

When at last all the students had eaten enough to serve them nicely for 3 days, they slowly went up to bed. The Gryffindor common room, which was usually noisy, was very quiet. The feast seemed to be the biggest feast they had had. Everyone walked slowly up their dormitories, and climbed into bed. The 7th year boys talked for a while before falling asleep.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be able to eat another bite until next week!" Seamus Finnigan said, groaning.

"I'm not even going to think about food right now." Harry said, rolling over.

"Me neither. So, did you guys see the new girl?" Ron asked.

"Which one, the 4th year, or the 6th year?" Dean Thomas asked.

"The 6th year." Answered Ron.

"Oh yeah, her. She's pretty. What's her name? I forgot." Seamus said.

"Yeah, she's really pretty. I don't remember her name. Did Dumbledore even tell us?" Dean said.

"I think he did." Harry said.

"She's gorgeous, I agree. Her name's Morganna, she's my sisters friend." Ron said.

"Which sister?" Seamus asked, stupidly.

"You know, Seamus, I think all that food has gotten to your head." Harry said, laughing slightly, causing him to have to hold his stomach.

"Which sister do you think I mean? Fred?" Ron said, smiling.

"Really? I mean, oh." Seamus said.

"You know, I think Seamus here is a little too tired to be talking. Now that I think of it, I'm pretty tired. See you tomorrow." Dean said, yawning.

"Yeah. G'night!" Harry said.

"Night." Said Ron, and they went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning and yawned. He slowly got up, and stretched. He made his way to the bathroom, and took a shower. The warm water woke him up, and after his shower, he started humming to himself. He got himself ready, and slipped on his daily work robes. He gathered his schoolbooks, and put them in a bag he had bought in Diagon Alley that summer. He slipped his wand in his pocket, and went downstairs.

There weren't very many people in the common room, and Harry realized how early he had gotten up. But he did see Hermione, reading a book, as usual. He went over and kissed her.

"Morning hon." Harry said.

"Morning." Hermione said, still reading.

"What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked, slipping his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"I could ask the same of you." Hermione said, looking up. "It's the first day of classes, and I was so excited, I suppose I just woke up early. I got ready and came down to do some reading. I do hope I'll be able to do the work, I hear the 7th year classes are harder then the 6th year and 4th year classes put together."

Harry smiled. "You can do anything. Who cares about what they say, they're just rumors."

Hermione blushed at his comment. "Well, I suppose they are just rumors." She said with a sigh. Just then, Morganna came down.

"Hi Harry! Hey Hermione. Why up so early?" Morganna came and sat down next to Harry.

"We could ask the same of you." Harry said, feeling a strong case of Déjà vu.

"Well, I wanted to catch up on some reading. You know, I have to learn all you've been learning for the past 6 years. I learned some of it at my old school, but not all of it." Morganna said.

"Why did you leave your old school, anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. My mother didn't like the teachers, and she and the headmaster were old rivals. She finally took me out of the school last year." Morganna said smoothly.

"Oh." Harry said. Ginny came downstairs at that precise moment.

"Hey Morganna! I was wondering why you weren't in your bed!" Ginny said. Then she took Morganna out of Gryffindor Common Room to show her around a bit more. Morganna waved fondly back at Harry.

"Bye." She mouthed to him. He waved back, and she was gone.

Ron came down about 10 minutes later, and the 3 went to breakfast. When they had finished, they gathered their book bags, and went to their first class, which happened to be Transfiguration.

After McGonagall had given her usual start-of-year lecture, they read part of the first chapter of The Advanced Book of Transfiguration, and went to their next class, Charms. After Flitwick had given them his squeaky lecture, they went off to their least favorite class, Potions. Snape was horrible, as usual, and by the end of the class, Harry himself had lost 5 points for Gryffindor for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

When lunch finally came, Harry couldn't be happier to sit down and relax. The first day of classes was always a hard one. But Hermione was chatting away excitedly about all the new things they would learn, and how exciting it was for her to be back in classes. Harry thought he would fall asleep in his food. It seemed like the rumor was right; 7th year work was the hardest Harry could ever remember.

But soon, Morganna came to sit next to him. They talked about their day, and Morganna told Harry about the classes, and how Professor Snape had taken 2 points off her because she had proved Pansy Parkinson's answer to his question wrong.

"Don't worry, he does that all the time for me. I already got 5 points taken off Gryffindor." Harry said reassuringly. He liked Morganna. They had so much in common. He felt a strange connection to her. (Uh oh! Don't mind me, I'm just evil. Hehe!)

When lunch ended, Harry unhappily departed Morganna. Next was Defense Against Dark Arts, (and I'm not even going to say the teacher right now, for then I would have to give details, and I have just about enough of that) and as Harry left the classroom, he spotted Morganna. She passed him, but she slipped a note into his book bag. He looked back at her, and she winked. Harry's heart fluttered. He ran into the boy's bathroom, and took out the note. It said, in beautiful curly cursive writing and green ink:

Dear Harry,

Please meet me in the courtyard on Friday at half past 11.

-Love Morganna

Harry smiled to himself. Love. She had written love. Harry almost skipped to his next class, and he didn't even get upset when Professor Hagrid (they had to call him that) took 2 points away from Gryffindor for being late.

While Hagrid was talking about Dragons, Harry's mind kept on drifting off to Morganna. Today was Monday, so he had five days before he met Morganna. Half past 11. That was pretty late. Harry was somehow excited at the fact of meeting so late.

"Another type of dragons is the Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid was saying. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Excuse me for a moment, kids." He ran off into his office, and everybody started whispered. All Harry could think about was Morganna. He was wishing the days away. He needed to see her.

As he went up to Gryffindor common room after classes, he put his book bag away in his dormitory, and flopped on his bed. He fell asleep early, and woke up a couple hours later. He went down to dinner. Hermione looked at him curiously as he came to sit next to her.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Oh, I fell asleep." Harry said casually.

"Oh." Hermione said, but she had a strange feeling about Harry's behavior.

Morganna came and sat next to Harry. "Where were you?" she asked in her accent. Harry loved her accent.

"I fell asleep." He said, looking in her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of silver. They sparkled as Harry looked into them. He unhappily broke their gaze.

Morganna laughed. "Fell asleep? Oh, you're so cute." She said. Harry blushed. He ate his dinner, but instead of rushing up to Gryffindor Common Room, he stayed a long time and talked to Morganna. They didn't mention anything about the note, although it was on Harry's mind. He couldn't wait for Friday.

When they finally finished talking, most of the people had gone to their common rooms, and Harry, Morganna, and 3 Ravenclaws were the only ones still in Great Hall. Harry and Morganna walked to Gryffindor Common Room together, and played a game of wizard chess together. Morganna won easily.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Harry said.

"Thanks." Morganna said smiling. She yawned. "Oh, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good-night, Harry."

"Night, Morganna." Harry said, and practically skipped to the boy's dormitory.

The next two days passed quickly. As days passed, Friday became closer. Harry was getting more and more excited. When Thursday came, Harry was driving himself crazy. Whenever someone mentioned Morganna's name, his heart skipped.

Hermione, meanwhile, spent all her free time in the library, trying to sort her thoughts out. She had a strange feeling about Morganna, and it wasn't pleasant. On Thursday, she found something valuable to her feeling.

Ron had borrowed her book, and he told her to get it. When Hermione protested, Ron assured her that no one would care that she went into the boy's dormitory. So Hermione went to get her book. Harry was lying on his bed, curtains closed. He sighed happily, and Hermione wondered what had come over him the past week. Then she spotted the note.

It was crumpled into a small ball. Harry had read it so many times, it had almost fallen apart. Hermione slowly and noiselessly took the mote and un-crumpled it, as so not to disturb Harry. She read it, and her mouth dropped open. She had to do some research. She dropped the note, and ran to the library, forgetting about her book. She looked through the books frantically. She had to do something before Friday. She read all the books she could find, hoping to find something, although she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She fell asleep on one of her books, and woke up to Madam Pince. She was kicked out of the library. Hermione hadn't found a thing to help.

The next day, Harry was amazingly excited. He didn't even pay attention to his classes. As soon as classes ended, Harry ran to his dormitory to think. It had been the longest week he could ever remember at Hogwarts. He watched the clock, waiting for half past 11.

Hermione meanwhile, had rushed to the library as soon as her last class ended, not even dropping off her schoolbooks. She looked through every book she could find. She looked at every book she could find with witches. She was looking through Hypnotizing Witches…Or Not?, and she was close to falling asleep again, when she found it. It was a whole page on some creature called a Jelitina. It said:

A Jelitina is a magical creature, which is only half human.

No one knows what the other half is, but it is some kind of monster.

A Jelitina's human form is a woman. A Jelitina has the

power to hypnotize any man, although she is unable

to hypnotize women. A Jelitina usually hypnotizes wizards

with rare blood, or very powerful wizards. Once a Jelitina's

victim is hypnotized, the victim will do anything the Jelitina says

. The spell is curable at first, but the Jelitina's spell becomes

permanent and irreversible as soon as the Jelitina and her

victim have kissed on the lips. There are not very many Jelitina's

around, but some may be found in Ireland or Romania. Jelitina's

may seem harmless witches at first, but they can become deadly.

Hermione didn't need to read any further to know what was going on. Morganna was a Jelitina, and her victim was Harry. Tonight at half past 11, Morganna was planning to kiss Harry to make the spell permanent. Of course! Hermione thought to herself. Harry was a very powerful wizard, and he had been acting strangely lately, daydreaming in his classes and staying in bed most of the day. Hermione knew there had been something bad about Morganna, but she hadn't realized how serious it was until now. Hermione looked at her watch. It was 11:00! Hermione only had a half an hour. She had to save Harry. She quickly checked out the book, and ran to Professor McGonagall's office. She only hoped she wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile, Harry was in his dormitory. He had showered and gotten dressed in A nice pair of black pants and a button-up white shirt. He slipped on a black sweater, and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He stayed in bed until he was sure everyone was asleep, and went downstairs to the common room in his invisibility cloak. He tried to straighten out his hair, failed, and left the common room. He went through the halls and finally reached the front door. He looked around to see if anybody was there, and quickly and quietly slipped outside. He ran to the courtyard, and spotted Morganna. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeved dress like in medieval times. It had those kinds of sleeves, and was dark green with gold trimmings around the ends. She had her hair down, and had deep red lipstick on.

"You're early." She said as approached her.

"So are you." Harry answered.

Harry stepped closer. She looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Harry." She said mysteriously. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

"No." Harry said, "But I know why I came. I love you, Morganna."

"That's why I asked you to come." Morganna said, smiling. "I love you too." She lied. Harry stepped closer.

"I've waited all week for this. I've waited all my life for you." Harry said. He felt as if someone else was saying these words. He felt different. He meant them, but he didn't feel like the same old Harry Potter.

"I've been waiting for you. I've finally found you. You're perfect." Morganna said. In a way, she was telling the truth. "Come, kiss me."

Harry advanced.

"Don't be scared." Morganna said, smiling. She had finally found the perfect one. Once she took over him, she could do anything. He was the most powerful wizard known to the Wizarding world.

Harry stepped closer, and put his arms around her.

"Kiss me." Morganna whispered. Harry bent down to kiss her. There lips were a centimeter apart. A millimeter apart. There lips almost touched when Harry heard someone shout his name.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Right before their lips touched, Morganna screamed and fell to the ground. She had been hit by a purple shot of light. Suddenly, lights came on in the courtyard, and Harry looked over to see Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Trelawny, Filch, and Hagrid coming towards Harry, with Hermione leading the group.

"Wh-what happened?" Harry asked, bewildered. The spell was broken. Harry was himself again.

"Harry!" Hermione said again, throwing her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, although he was still confused at what happened.

Hagrid and Filch picked up Morganna, and magically tied her arms behind her back.

"You!" Morganna spat to Hermione. "You wrecked my plan! One second later, and he would have been mine! I could have taken over the world with him!" Harry put his arm protectively around Hermione and stood back, still confused.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I just don't see how we could have mistaken her."

"Mistaken who?" Harry said. He had no idea what had happened in the past 5 days.

Dumbledore sighed. "Come with me. I'll explain the whole thing in my office." Dumbledore lead Harry and Hermione to his office, with McGonagall and Snape following, with Hagrid and Filch carrying Morganna behind, and Flitwick and Trelawny in the back.

When they had reached Dumbledore's office, he explained what had happened in the past 5 days. "And so, you see, it was terribly lucky for us to have Miss Granger, for her detective work saved you. I just don't understand how we had mistaken her."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you see, the only reason Morganna, or should I say, Jeminalea, (her real name) was excepted into Hogwarts is because we were really expecting a transfer student with a similar name. (I sorta took the idea from Mena Baines's stories, so don't sue me) I can assure you that we will never make that mistake again. I still don't quite understand why I couldn't see it."

"What will you do with Jema-whatsitcalled?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh, we'll send her to Azkaban for life, I suppose. Her powers don't work on Dementors." Dumbledore suddenly smiled. "But don't worry. I know you're all pretty tired; it is, after all, past midnight, so I suppose you'll want to go to bed. Trust me, you're safe. Care for a lemon sherbert before you go?"

Harry and Hermione accepted gratefully, and walked to the common room, a bit shakily, I might add. When they reached the common room, all of the 7th years and 6th years were waiting.

Ron smiled when they came in. "McGonagall told us what happened. Who would have thought! Gosh, Ginny, You always seem to make friends with evil people." Ron said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Harry was worse!" Ginny said.

"He was hypnotized." Ron said.

Parvati Patil spoke up. "Hey Hermione, you're a hero!" She was answered with a bunch of people agreeing. Hermione blushed a deep scarlet. After the two had been interviewed thoroughly, McGonagall came in. She had obviously heard the noise.

"All of you go to bed. It's past 2:00 in the morning. Get to bed, all of you! You can talk in the morning." McGonagall had said, trying to hide her smile of the mischievous students.

The 6th years and 7th years went up to bed, and Harry went up to Hermione and kissed her.

"Thanks for saving me." Harry said, and kissed her again. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I can't say it was nothing. It took me a solid week of searching in the library to find information." Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you practically live in the library." Harry said.

"And you should be thankful for that!" Hermione said, smiling. "Now, get to bed! See you in the morning!"

"G-night!" Harry said, going up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Another mystery solved, another mystery yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the incident with Jeminalea, and it seemed that Harry and Hermione had fully recovered. On Friday morning at breakfast, Harry was just helping himself to some toast (I couldn't make it a baked potato, it's breakfast) when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, students, I have an announcement. As you all probably know, due to our large amount of gossip around here," his eyes shot to the Gryffindor table, "We accepted the wrong transfer student. Well, now we have the right one. Let me introduce to you; Morgan Parks."

Up stepped a rather pretty girl. She had auburn hair down to her ribs; green eyes like emeralds, tallish, and with light pink lips. (have you ever seen Courtney Draper, you know, that girl? Well, that's what Morgan looks like) Dumbledore spoke again.

"Yes, as I was saying. She is a 7th year, and will be sorted now." He clapped his hands and the sorting hat and stool appeared. Morgan walked over to it, sat down, and put the hat on. It took a minute for the hat to decide, leaving everyone on the edge of his or her seats. Evidently, the boys seemed to find her rather charming. Finally, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

Morgan smiled at the cheering table, and walked over to it. She took an empty seat by the end of the table, next to Seamus Finnigan. Seamus blushed deeply and smiled bashfully. Morgan smiled and started eating breakfast.

After breakfast, Morgan was on everyone's minds. Although Seamus had barely talked to her, he claimed that she liked him.

"She's totally into me. She picked me, of all the Gryffindors, to sit next to. I mean, really, doesn't that say something to you?" Seamus had said.

"No, not really." Harry had answered. All day, the Gryffindor boys were bragging about Morgan. Through classes, and at lunch. Even Ron was bragging. Dean said that Morgan had chose to sit next to him in three classes, and Ron said she asked him to be her partner in Potions, although Snape would never give them a choice.

But Harry didn't really care about her sexually. He already had a girlfriend, whom he loved very much, and besides, Morgan hadn't talked to him all day. Yet.

It was the end of the week, and Harry was sitting by the fire in Gryffindor Common Room looking at the photo album of his mum and dad. He was so entranced at seeing his parents that he didn't even notice Morgan coming up to him. He was looking at a picture of his mum waving to him in class, when he nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard someone.

"Oh, those are lovely pictures!" someone said. Harry, as I said, jumped. He looked up, and there was Morgan.

"Um, thanks." Harry said, startled.

"Is that your mom?" Morgan asked, pointing to the picture of Lily.

"Yeah." Harry said, sighing.

"Wow, she's beautiful! You have her eyes." She said, after looking into Harry's eyes. He blushed.

"Thanks." Harry said again.

"She looks really nice. I take it she was a witch too?" Harry nodded. "Well, I would like to meet her someday."

"Yeah, so would I." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well, both my parents are dead. They died when I was a baby." Harry said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Morgan said with concern. "Wait a minute…you're Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded.

"Wow." Morgan said, smiling.

"Hold on a minute, you have a very, strange, accent. Where are you from?" Harry said.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd notice. I'm from America. California, Los Angeles, Beverly Hills, to be very precise. I'm American, so I have an accent, I suppose. I never thought that I had an accent. I wish I were English, though. You guys have such great accents, you sound so proper. But it could be worse, I suppose. At least I don't have a New York accent!" Morgan said.

"California? Then this must be a big change." Harry said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. In Cali, it's hot most of the time, there are all these jerky boys, not at all nice, and a lot of parties."

"Is it nice over there? I've never been to America, let alone California." Harry said.

"Oh, it's great. You really ought to go. I think you would like it, but I'm not sure. If I knew a little more about you, maybe I would be able to tell." Morgan said.

"Well, then I'll tell you about myself!" Harry answered, "I was born in England, Voldemort was after my parents when I was a baby, he killed them, and tried to kill me but-"

"Not all that stuff. Anyway, everyone knows that. Well, not the Muggles, but, you know, tell me about your interests, your friends, all that stuff." Morgan said.

"You certainly have a different way of talking." Harry said.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Morgan asked, smiling.

"Neither." Harry answered, smiling back.

So Harry told Morgan about himself. He told her everything that came to mind. He told her about the Dursleys, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, his first year, second year, and third year adventures, Quidditch, classes, Hagrid, his mother and father, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and just about everything else.

"OK, now it's your turn." Harry said, finishing his stories.

"OK, but it'll be pretty boring! Here goes!" Morgan said. "My full name is Morgan Elisabeth Parks, I hate my middle name, and my parents spelled it the French way. Major dorky. So, I was born on May 21, 1980, my parents are Lynn and John Parks, my parents are divorced, I used to go to Marlborough, but it ended when I was 15, so I dawdled around for a year, then came here, I need to take a breath now, then I'll talk more." Morgan said, and stopped. She took a long breath, and went on. She told Harry about her adventures in school, which were very few, her brother Nelson, who was in college, UCLA, gymnastics, her favorite sport, singing, her friend Courtney, her parents, and more. It looked like Harry had found a new friend.

When the two had finished talking about each other, they rested for a moment.

"Wow, that took a while." Morgan said.

"Tell me about it." Harry said, taking a breath.

"You have a pretty cool life. I'd like to meet some of your friends." Morgan said.

"Well, you're already met Ron. You were partners in Potions." Harry said.

"Oh, I hardly noticed. I was spending all my time hating that teacher, what is it, Snipe?" Morgan said.

"Snape. Yeah, we all hate him, except for the Slytherins, who he favors." Harry answered.

"Would you introduce me to your girlfriend? I forgot her name." Morgan said.

"Hermione. Sure, come on, I know where I'll find her." Harry said.

"Where?" Morgan asked.

And you people know where. The library.

Harry and Morgan spotted Hermione reading a thick, dark green book, deep in thought. Harry went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up.

"Hi Harry." She said, looking back at her book.

"Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Harry said, a bit annoyed with her constant trips to the library.

"Who?" said Hermione, looking up.

"This is Morgan Parks." Harry said.

"Hi, Morgan." Hermione said. It seemed she had just noticed she was there.

"Hi, you're Hermione Granger, right? The really smart one?" Morgan said.

Hermione nodded and blushed, looking down.

"Nice first impression." Harry muttered under his breath. Morgan smiled. Hermione looked up.

"So Morgan, do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's great. Marlborough was fun, but it's nothing like magic. Do you guys have a soccer field here? I love soccer." Morgan said.

"We have a Quidditch field, but no soccer field. What is soccer, anyway?" Harry asked.

"Yikes, hard to explain. I'll try to make it as stupid and informative as possible. OK, so, there's this black and white ball, and there are two teams, and each team tries to kick the ball into the other team's goal. Do you get it?" Morgan asked.

Harry and Hermione stared at her blankly.

"OK, moving on!" Morgan said, laughing.

"Um, shall we leave the library?" Harry asked.

"Oh no! I must stay here and study, I have too much to do, Christmas break isn't too far away-" Hermione started.

"Hermione, it's in the middle of September!" Harry said a bit loudly, causing Madam Pince to glare at him.

"The guy does have a point there." Morgan said, nodding to Madam Pince.

"Oh, all right." Hermione said, sighing, and getting up rather slowly. She gathered a stack of thick books in her arms, but Harry took the stack.

"No, really, you can't take it-" Hermione began.

"No, I insist." Harry said.

"Okay." Hermione said, a bit unsure. But then, Hermione took an equal stack of books, and piled it onto the first stack in Harry's arms.

"You know, I think Hermione's right." Said Morgan, stifling a giggle as Hermione laid the fourth stack on. "Here, let me help you." Morgan said, still trying to keep from breaking out into laughter. She took half of the pile, and Hermione added some books to Harry's stack.

"Wow Hermione, what are all these books for?" Morgan asked through the pile of books in her arms.

"Oh, there are a couple books for each subject, and a few more for extra reading." Hermione said, gathering the last pile of books.

"You have, like a hundred in here." Morgan said, trying to haul the pile of books out of the library.

"Um, can somebody help me here?" Harry back was bent backwards, and his pile of books, which was larger then the two girl's piles, was tipping over.

"Hey, it's the leaning tower of library books!" Morgan said as she rushed over to help Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said as Morgan straightened out his pile and took two books from the top. She picked up her stack, and mumbled through the pile, "Hey Hermione, you're going to have to show me the way to the common room. I can't see over this darn thing."

"Okay." Hermione said lightly. She had a pile of 6 books, which was about half of Harry's.

It seemed like eternity when they finally reached the common room. They took the books up to the girls' dormitory. Once they reached it, Morgan dumped her pile of Hermione's bed.

"Thanks a lot!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Morgan said, jumping down the stairs. Harry laughed and followed her, with Hermione behind. They sat down on a big scarlet couch.

"Hermione, you really ought to look up the word 'light reading' in the dictionary, because evidently, you don't understand what it means." Harry said, smiling grimly. "I'm going to have a backache for a week." Harry groaned.

"I can massage it, if you want. I used to massage my dad all the time before my parents divorced. I was little, but I did it a lot. But I can't do it for long. It hurts my thumbs." Morgan said.

"Your parents are divorced?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. It didn't have to do anything with magic. My parents are both Muggles, but they knew I was a witch from the day I was born. My uncle was a wizard, and my grandma was a witch." Morgan said.

"Don't you mind that?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, not really. I mean, I still visit my dad sometimes, and my mom and me have gotten really close lately. It's fun. Anyway, they're still friends." Morgan said.

"Oh." Said Hermione.

"What shall we talk about?" Harry said.

"How about Pepsi?" Morgan asked.

Harry and Hermione exchanged black looks.

Morgan laughed. "It's a joke my friends and I have back at home. It's a family curse. Whenever we drink Pepsi, we always get really hyper. I remember, one me and Nelson got so hyper we actually broke on of the springs on the couch." Morgan said, smiling at the memory.

"How could you? Yikes, you must have been very hyperactive." Harry said.

"We were." Morgan said.

"Whose Nelson?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's my brother. He's 2 years and 5 months older then me. We're actually really close. He's such a cool brother." Morgan said.

"I always wished I had a sibling." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione said. "I have 3 cousins, though. They're funny, but they're only 12. They bother me a lot."

"I doesn't matter how old our family is, as long as we have a lot of Pepsi. You guys apparently don't appreciate the magic of Pepsi. Have you ever even had it?" Morgan asked, giggling at their confused faces.

'Yeah, I think I did once, at an airport." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Nope, I've never had it. I'd like to try it someday." Harry said.

"Well, I have some packed away in my little minnie-freezer thingy-" Morgan began.

"You have a Minnie freezer?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. But, as I was saying, I have some packed away, but it's too late to get hyper." Morgan said, laughing.

"Why? It's only, er, 5:00! That's not late." Harry said, looking at Hermione's watch.

"Well, when me and my friends get hyper, it last a long time. We usually have to drink our Pepsi around noon!" Morgan said.

"Well, I think she's right, Harry, anyway, we have so much to study for, we don't have time for silly little games-" Hermione was cut off.

"Silly little games? This is the hyper/Pepsi curse! Nelson and I have lived with this our whole lives! Let me tell you something, Hermione Granger, the hyper/Pepsi curse is not fun and games." Morgan said, glaring good-humoredly.

Hermione giggled and Harry smiled. Morgan was great. She was as much fun as the Weasley twins.

Just then, Ron came down to the common room, and his mouth dropped open as he saw Morgan wit Harry and Hermione. He shakily walked up to them.

"Er, hi Morgan." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, how about a hi Hermione?" Hermione laughed.

"Hi, um, Seamus, is it?" Morgan said. From the back of the common room, they heard a delighted squeal.

"She remembered my name!" Seamus said excitedly.

"No, er, Ron." Said Ron, blushing and looking down.

"Well, look up, now! It's not like she's your mum or something!" Hermione said.

Ron glared at her. Hermione shrugged.

"At least he looked up?" Hermione said. Morgan laughed.

"You two are a hoot and a half." Morgan said to Harry and Hermione.

"A hoot and a what?" Harry asked.

"American expression. It means you two are funny." Morgan said, smiling at the way he looked whenever she mentioned something American.

"Wow, you're from America?" Ron said. "I've never been there. I've always wanted to go there."

"You have?" Hermione asked, but he ignored her.

"Which part of America do you live in? Canada, Mexico, North America, or South America?" asked Ron. Morgan cracked up. Ron turned deep scarlet.

"What did I say?" Ron asked.

Morgan looked up, smiling. "Ron, South America is a whole different country. I live in the U.S.A."

"The U.S. what? Ron asked.

"The U.S.A. The United States of America. 'Oh beautiful, for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain!' Morgan sang.

"Wow! You're good!" Harry said.

"At what?" Morgan asked.

"Singing!" Hermione said. "Oh, do go on."

"Okay…. 'For purple mountains majesties, above the fruited plane!'" Now more people were watching and listening.

Morgan blushed, but went on. 'America! America! God shed his grace on thee!' Morgan looked up, took a deep breath, and finished her song. 'And crown thy good with brotherhood, from sea to shining sea!' Everyone started clapping for her. Morgan turned deep red.

"Wow, she can sing, and she's pretty! That girl has got to be mine." Harry overheard Dean Thomas say to Seamus. Harry smiled. He didn't see anything in Morgan, although the rest of the Gryffindor boys did. Harry turned back to Morgan.

"Thanks for singing for us." Harry said.

"Don't mention it." Morgan muttered.

Later that night, in the boy's dormitory, Harry hopped into bed. He lay down, and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, what do you think of her?" asked Dean.

"Of who?" Harry asked.

"Morgan Parks!" Seamus answered for her.

"Oh, she's great." Ron said. "Hey Harry, did you see those looks she was giving me while Hermione was talking about our first year?"

"Um, no?" Harry said. "Why are you guys so interested in her?"

"What, you're not?" Seamus said.

"No!" Harry answered.

"Why not?" Dean asked, acting as though it was a scandal.

"Because she's just a friend! Sure, she's really cool, and I like her a lot, but she's just a friend. I already have a girlfriend!" Harry said.

"Good." Said Ron. "With Harry Potter out of the way, I have more of a chance to get a date with her."

"You, Ron? Not a chance. She's totally into me. I swear, she gave me a different kind of smile at lunch." Seamus said.

"Ooh, a smile, how flattering!" Harry said. Seamus hit him with a pillow. Harry hit him back.

"Don't start a pillow fight, McGonagall would take away tons of points." Dean said.

"True." Ron added.

"Just go to bed." Harry laughed, and turned over. "Night."

"G'night!" the boys answered, and they went to sleep. Harry had found a great friend, who was certainly different in every way.


End file.
